Super Smash Bros. Raging Blast
This game is for the Wii and Xbox 360 only.You can go up to 4 players and everyone from the most popular tv shows,movies,animes,books and of course video games. Ncp's *Uka Uka *Aku Aku *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *Mr.Baldwin *Dora the Explore *MaryJane Wastson *Stu Pickles *DiDi Pickles Players Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Pauline *Yoshi *Toad *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Bowser *Baby Yoshi SpiderMan Universe *SpiderMan/Peter Parker *The Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Venom *Shocker *Black Cat Dragon Ball Z universe *Goku *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Kid Goku *ChiChi *Videl *Goten *Teen Goten *Future Trunks *Gotenks *Kid Trunks *Android 17 *Android 18 *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Piccolo Sonic Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy *Cream *Rouge *Eggman *Super Sonic *Super Shadow *Omegea *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Sally Acorn Alvin and the Chipmunks Universe *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller KungFu Pand Universe *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Mantis *Viper *Crane Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Fiona Oger *Puss N boots *Gingy *Wolf *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Roxas *Axel *Xion *Larxene *Marluxia *Saix *Xigbar *Riku *Kairi *Tidus *Wakka *Selphie Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Bullseye *Aliens *Hamm *Rex *Slinky *Lotso *Big Baby *Ken *Barbie *Zurg *Booster *Sid Calvin and Hobbes Universe *Calvin/Stuffed Tiger Hobbes *Imaginary Hobbes *Susie Derkins *Moe the Bully *SpaceMan Spiff *Gusto *Dinosour Calvin Peanuts Universe *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Linus *Lucy *WoodStock *Franklin *Pig Pen *Pepermint Patty Mii Universe *Female Mii *Male Mii Fish Hooks Universe *Milo *Oscar *Bea *Joctopus *Clamantha *Koi *Milo's Ninja *Albert Glass *Cat Celeberity Universe *Selena Gomez *Micheal Jackson *Justin Timberlake *Butch Harman Simpsons Universe *Homer *Marge/Maggie *Bart *Lisa *Moe *Crusty the Clown Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Lois Putershmit *Brain Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Glen Quagmire *Joe Swason *Cleevland Brown King of the Hill Universe *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Dale *Bill *Jeff Tom and Jerry Universe *Tom the Cat *Jerry the Mouse *Spike the Dog *Tike the Puppy Mickey Mouse Universe *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Miney *Daisy *Clarebell *Pete *Pluto Monster Vs Aliens Universe *Ginormica *B.O.B *Dr.Cockroach *Link *Derek *Aliens Total Drama Island Universe *Heather *Duncan *Owen *Izzy *Beth *Gwen *Jeff *DJ Spongebob Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr.Krabs *Larry *Kevien *Anchovie Diary of A wimpykid Universe *Greg *Rowley *Rodrick *Susan *Frank *Fregley *Patty *Holly Madagascar Universe *Alex *Marty *Melmon *Gloria *Zuba Suite Life On Deck Universe *Zack *Cody *Bailey *London *Mr.Mosbey *Woody *Marcus Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung *Shnitzel *Truffles *Panini Muppets Universe *Kermit the Frog *Ms.Piggy *Fozzy Bear *Animal *Gonzo *Elmo *Cookie Monster *Big Beard Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Baljeet *Buford *Isebella *Candace *Perry *Dofensmirtz *Linda *Lawrance Johny Test Universe *Johny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Bling Bling Boy *Mr.Black *Mr.White Ice Age Universe *Manny *Ellie *Diego *Sid *Crash/Eddy *Buck *Scrat The Regular Show Universe *Mordeicai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Benson *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost Despicable Me Universe *Kru *Vector *Margo *Anges *Edith Yogi Bear Universe *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Ranger Smith Levels *'Mario's House' *'Mushroom Kingdom' *'Bowser's cave' *Shrek's swamp Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games